


Not Today

by FinalDestiny13



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5400953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalDestiny13/pseuds/FinalDestiny13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tera just expected life to be the way it was. But then a man with floppy hair and a stupid bow tie showed up out of nowhere one day. </p><p>Of course, everything changed. Eventually, even she changed a bit. Just don't tell him that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Today

**Author's Note:**

> So, this little idea has been in my notes for over a year and I decided 'what the hell' and finished it up. I plan on writing more for it but it's more of a side project just to get my writing juices flowing. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Title is a song by Twenty One Pilots.

A giant huff of breath echoed through the cells and down the dark corridors, causing the guards to tense up in fear involuntarily. It was a known fact that at any moment, the creature would attempt to escape its prison yet again. And anyone that stood in the beast's way would definitely meet their end like countless others before.

After all, the beast was the prized fighter for their boss. It had been fighting for years and had won each death match, but not without acquiring a few wounds in the process. And the beast wanted the freedom it was promised long ago, the day it was purchased by its owner. Despite winning each battle that its owner, Trarloqk Fra'Qi, had demanded, he had yet to respect their agreement.

The beast growled at the thought, vicious sound bouncing off the walls. This beast that terrified the guards and its owner, was a large wolf, the size of a diesel. It's eyes were a blood red that seemed to shine in the darkness, rage showing through the glare as it stared at the wall outside its cell as the guards were too scared to have that hateful stare set on their form. It's fur was as black as the night sky, making it's eyes seem brighter, except the bright white paws that were located on it's hind legs. The tip of it's bushy tail and ear tips were the same white as well, the only signs that gave away to the beast that was currently chained up as the rest of its dark body blended into the equally dark cage.

The chains clinked against the ground before straining against the pull as the wolf shifted it's position, rolling over to it's other side despite how uncomfortable it was. The wolf's movement was limited as the chains were shackled around all four of it's ankles and neck, another shackle locked around it's muzzle to keep injury to a minimum to work personnel. No matter how hard the wolf tried, these shackles were not going to come off as easily as the others. Seemed that Trarloqk was finally getting tired of having to find new employees.

A bored huff escaped it's muzzle this time, ears twitching as it caught a few conversations from the guards. Marriage, expecting a few little ones, plans for after their shift. Same shit, different day really. Until the conversation came to a halt that is. Curious, the wolf twitched it's ears, focusing it's hearing in the direction where the conversation picked up again, only a voice that it had never heard before joining in.

"Who are you?" Questioned one of the guards.

"Me? I'm just an inspector," was the reply followed by some shuffling.

"Inspector? Of what? We were not informed of such a thing today," the other guard said, suspicion laced in his tone.

"Of this mutt?" quipped the other guard just as suspicious of this stranger.  

"It's a surprise inspection. New protocols for the department. We want to make sure that your fighters are in tip top shape to keep well, fighting."

Red eyes narrowed, instincts telling it that something about this wasn't quite right. Since when did anyone care? And since when was there an inspecting department for this sort of thing?

There seemed to be hesitation emitting from the guards because the unknown man quickly went from cheery to stern. "I don't have to call down your boss now do I?"

The smell of fear permitted the air. If it could, the giant wolf would be grinning in amusement as the guards let the man pass, footsteps clicking against the stone floor as the man headed in the beast's direction, shackles clanging loudly as the wolf stood in caution and curiosity. The only beast that occupied the dungeons until it was time to enter the next match due to being the owner's favorite and ever winning champion.

The wolf glared at the man as he stopped in front of the reinforced steel bars. Floppy hair, a tweed jacket, and a bowtie. "You beautiful thing," he whispered sadly.

Ears laid flat against it's head, a low warning growl being the response. Compliments nor pity was going to get this man anywhere.

"Be careful sir. It's dangerous."

The man turned to the guard that kept out of the wolf's sight, expression now one of irritation and a hint of anger. "Of course  _she_  is. She's locked up like a wild animal. Now shut up and go away. All of you."

"But sir-"

"Now," was the harsh reply, guard obeying as he ran off and informed his fellow employees.

That caught her attention. She had always been referred to as it, beast, mutt, monster, or bitch. Nothing else. Still, that didn't mean she would let her guard down. This could be a trick for all she knew. Wouldn't be the first time.

He turned his attention back to her once they were alone, irritation and anger vanishing leaving a friendly smile on his face. "Hello."

She stayed silent, glare settled on him, hackles still raised, as he frowned. "Okay. Not going to talk. You've been treated terribly and so you don't trust anyone. Perfectly understandable. But you can trust me. I'm the Doctor," he grinned.

During his rambling, he moved a hand inside his jacket only to remove a mechanical tube. She growled, lowering her body closer to the stone floor as it began to make a buzz noise, causing the Doctor to pause. "Ah, my sonic screwdriver. Don't worry. Completely harmless. It mainly opens things, like so." He pointed the sonic towards her muzzle, buzzing growing louder before a click followed after.

She stilled, ears perking up in surprise as the shackle around her mouth fell to the floor with a loud clang. She licked her chops, sore from the tightness of the shackle, eyes moving from it towards the man. Her surprise quickly turned into suspicion, raising her hackles into a full on display of large, sharp and deadly white teeth. Teeth that had ripped countless beings apart. There had to be some sort of catch to all of this.

The Doctor watched her closely before replying. "There is no catch."

A threatening growl escaped her. There was always a catch. Otherwise she would have never ended up here.

"Honestly, there is no catch. You called to me." He reached inside his jacket again with his free hand and pulled out what looked to be a leather wallet before flipping it open. "Someone asking for help along with very specific coordinates on my psychic paper. Leading to this very spot. See?" He turned the paper towards her.

She eyed the paper and then him a few times before huffing in disbelief. Clearly this man was insane. The paper was blank and she had never called for help, not since she was a young pup. Insane.

The Doctor looked offended. "I'm not insane! A mad man but not insane! And what do you mean you can't see anything?" He looked at the psychic paper, seeing the coordinates clearly before glancing back at her. His lips pulled into a grin. "Brilliant you are," he muttered, putting the psychic paper back in his jacket. "You always have been."

Ears twitched, her curiosity peeked despite wishing to ignore him. What the hell did he mean by that? She's never met him before now.

He looked hesitant, mentally berating himself before sighing. "Look, all I can say is that this isn't the first time I've met you but clearly this is the first time you meet me. I always did wonder how we met but you never said much about it though I'm curious to know why not," he muttered to himself, fully aware that she could hear it.

What he said made no sense but then she remembered that long ago, she was told that all things were possible in the vast universe. So time traveler then? She was startled by the sound of him snapping, grin on his face. "Yes! That's me. A time traveler! You magnificent being. Now then," he began, lifting what he referred to as his sonic screwdriver and pointing it towards the lock on her cell, which opened with a click. "Let's get you out of here shall we?" he asked with a smile.

Her hackles rose once again, lunging forward, stopped inches from his face due to the shackles still tethered to her four legs. A growl escaped her massive body, a warning to stay away because she was not going to be anyone's pet or prize again. He didn't flinch, instead staring at her calmly and for that, her respect for this mad man began as anyone else who dared such a thing pissed themselves, screamed, or fainted or some combination of all three.

Teeth still bared in threat, but having ceased her growling, she didn't move as the man cautiously raised a hand towards her, pausing inches from touching her snout. Red eyes glanced from his hand to the Doctor's face a few times before ceasing to display her teeth, instead opting to slowly sniff his hand. It was slightly, but she could feel that instinct of hers that demanded to attack, to survive, dwell down around him as he truly meant no harm to her. With a small huff, she placed her cold nose in his palm, nearly whimpering like a neglected pup whom wanted it's mother's attention. And if she did unintentionally let a small whine slip, he said nothing about it, instead petting her snout a few times. 

"I'm going to release you now alright?" he asked softly, smiling when she huffed again in affirmation. The buzz of his sonic followed by four clangs met her ears, legs feeling lighter than they have been in some time. Hesitantly, she lifted each leg and stretched it, still in disbelief that this stranger, this Doctor, had only come to release her from this hell of a prison. She paused, ears twitching before lowering to the ground with a growl, startling the Doctor. 

Was she going to attack him after all? Is this why she never mentioned how they met? 

Before he knew it, a large snout was pushing him behind her, a steel door slamming open at the end of the hall, the she-wolf still lowered to the ground and shielding him from view, growling growing louder as whomever came nearer to her cell. The guardsmen yelled in fear and shock as the black beast of a wolf lunged at them, teeth bared, ready to bite down around their throat's as they fell to the ground unconscious before a shout from the Doctor caught her attention.

"No killing!" he exclaimed. She growled threateningly. "I mean it! No killing!" he reprimanded, softly adding a 'please' a second later. With a final, irritated growl and huff, she acquiesced to his request. Fine. Didn't mean she wouldn't hurt them when it came down to it however and that was one thing he could not stop. He should be glad she was even in her right state of mind right now and not in complete blood lust like in her fights.

"Thank you," he replied, her ignoring it as she headed down the hall, claws clicking against the stone floor with each step. She paused when she got to the door, realizing that her larger frame wasn't going to fit through. With a huff, she closed her eyes in concentration. The Doctor watched, fascinated as her body grew smaller, wincing at the cracking and snapping of bones morphing into something smaller and more humanoid. Watching her transform into a humanoid body was always an amazing sight and seemed to take a long time, but in reality was only a few seconds. Instead of the massive black wolf, crouched on the ground before him was the body of a young naked woman with long black hair, the wolf's ears and tail, and nails sharper looking then his own. When she glanced up, instead of red eyes, in their place was a pair of golden eyes. 

She seemed surprised that he wasn't freaking out, giving her a smile instead. The surprise quickly turned into annoyance, her huffing before moving on, The Doctor not trailing far behind her. The she-wolf was silent as they walked, the man, The Doctor, behind her rambling on about something or another. She wasn't really paying attention to be honest, too focused on being alert for any enemies they may come across. 

She paused mid-step, The Doctor quieting once he noticed her ears twitching then stilling as she focused on something that they couldn't see. She frowned, glancing around them before grabbing the Doctor by the arm and pulling him with her into a nearby room that was thankfully empty, shutting the door behind them quietly. She stared at the object, eyes narrowing in both concentration and anger as a couple of guards walked past, resisting the strong urge to maim them to death, instead clenching her fists so hard that her claws drew blood in her palms.

She nearly growled at the Doctor when his hand rested on her bleeding one, snatching her hand away from the man. "Don't," she growled, voice low and cracking from lack of use. She didn't care for the hurt look that crossed his face, instead pushing the door open and continuing on her way out of here. Whether or not the Doctor followed was his problem. 

Ears twitched as sudden shouting was heard from down the corridor. 

_"THE MUTT HAS ESCAPED!"_

"That's our cue!" shouted the Doctor, grabbing her hand and ignoring the threat that left her lips. Something told him that she wouldn't follow through because he was her ticket out of this place and that was fine by him. Leading the way, the Doctor took many turns before they came to...a closet? Really?

She was about to bite him before the door opened and there was suddenly a blue box. She nearly backed out of the closet, feeling overwhelmed by the presence that emitted from the strange box but it was gentle and calming, reassuring the she-wolf that no harm was to come from them, the box and Doctor. 

"Come on now Amaterasu! No need to be scared." He pulled her inside the blue box, shutting the doors behind them before he was suddenly on the ground, she-wolf pinning him down and growling threateningly. And she was still naked. He had to fix that before the next planet. 

"How do you know my name?!" she exclaimed, a slightly wild look in her eyes. No one had known her name for centuries. 

"You told me," he replied calmly, hands held up in surrender. "I told you before. I'm a time traveler and we've met although this is your first time meeting me I suppose judging by the way you're acting but no problem."

"You lie," she hissed, gold eyes turning red for a second before switching back.

"What does your nose tell you?" 

Gold eyes stared hard at the Doctor, nose twitching as she leaned down and sniffed his neck. He might have tensed just a wee bit. After all, she could use those sharp teeth of hers to tear out his throat.

"You speak the truth," she replied after tense moments. Tera suddenly deflated, body exhausted after all that running. her endurance not like what it once was. She let him go, instead rolling on her back to stare at the ceiling, expression blank. 

Floppy hair and a stupid but worried face entered her line of sight. "Are you alright?"

An ear twitched. "I've just escaped my imprisonment after centuries due to a time traveler whom apparently already knows a future me and I'm in a box with another dimension inside it. What the hell do you think?" she growled.

"Right. That's a no. And we haven't escaped just yet," he replied, disappearing from her sight to run up to the console. A few pulls of some switches and a twirl of the swirly thing and a pull of the lever and off they were to the next destination. "Now we have." He grinned before something dawned on him. He pouted. She didn't say the 'it's bigger on the inside' bit he liked so much with surprise and wonder on her face. 

Then again, she was captive for wait...centuries? That was a new thing he learned and judging by her current state, now was not the time for questions. Sure his Tera was a bit hostile and bitey at times but not to this extreme unless she was...ah. That was it. Of course. It was amazing he had limbs attached at the moment then considering.

"So Tera. How about exploring the universe for a bit?" He grinned. 


End file.
